


the queen's boy.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [9]
Category: Daybreak (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death Threats, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Canon, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, dark!Sam, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: The smirk her lips form suddenly is not his dream girl he had always imagined her to be and instead, more like a nightmare.
Relationships: Samaira "Sam" Dean/Josh Wheeler
Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625347
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	the queen's boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small lil oneshot but carries Dark themes so proceed with caution please!   
> I hope you...like this?

The progression is slow and quick like sinking into quicksand but noise follows like static in his ears and he is reminded of those headphones that work well enough but emit a low whine of static between songs that bury in your ears and don't cease. 

"Bring Josh forward," he makes out Sam's beautiful lips saying but he doesn't hear the tick of her accent rolling, his ears are still ringing and he doesn't know why. 

The smirk her lips form suddenly is not his dream girl he had always imagined her to be and instead, more like a nightmare. 

Her smirk cuts him like a knife and even with his eardrums ringing incessantly, he can hear Angelica screaming that if she kills him, she'll dissect the older girl but he can hear Sam's murmured promise drop to the ground like bullets, "He won't die." 

Her eyes strip him of his clothes, and his title, and his power but he stares at her intently, sure that if he can focus on something so familiar as her, he will be able to pull himself from this out-of-body experience. 

"I have a much better use for him." 

The collar that buckles around his throat fits like a noose. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you ... enjoyed this! Kudos and comments make me feel good!


End file.
